Gaim: The Armored Rider War
by GKoh
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION: The High School romance genre takes a new spin as the Main leads become Riders. Who will win?


**Hello Kamen Rider or Anime Fans. My name is GKoh and here is my one shot crossover between the latest Kamen Rider Show 'Kamen Rider Gaim' and many anime. Please read and review.**

**Note : I do not own the Kamen Rider Series, I Don't Have Many Friends, High School DxD, The World God only Knows, Hayate the Combat Butler and Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

In an unknown location, there is a forest. Unlike other forests around the world, it was teeming with strange plants. The plants are lining around the trees, growing weird-looking fruits. The mysterious fruits' growth is extraordinary as they begin to grow larger and multiplying at a fast pace.

Suddenly, something or some things are moving through the forest. Snarls are heard everywhere and they are converging towards an area not flourished with plants. Coming out of the forest are three armies, mainly consist of insect like humanoids. In front of each army are human teenagers.

The first army's led by a boy who has short brown hair and riding a motorcycle. Joining him is another boy but with black hair.

On the cliffs, the second army's led by a brown-haired boy, wearing glasses. Beside him is a medium length light blue hair teen.

The last army's led by a teen with dirty-brown with a ring of blond hair riding a horse.

These three factions stare at each other briefly before the teenagers shout out "HENSHIN". Light envelops the entire area and when it dims down, the teens are engulfing in it turning them into armored warriors.

At the first army, the brown-haired boy is wearing yellow armour, having horns on his helmet and holding a spear. The black-haired teen is wearing brown armour while having a hammer on one hand.

While at the cliffs, the glasses-wearing teen dons white armour while the blue haired teenager assumes purple armour.

Finally, the blonde male is wearing orange samurai like armour, wielding two swords.

Unbeknownst to them, a young woman wearing a white dress is witnessing the events from afar. A strong wind blew a flower from her head which then landed in the middle of the armies. When the three factions see this, the Yellowed Horned Warrior and the Orange Samurai Warrior let out a battle cry and charged into battle followed by their respective armies. Laser blasts were coming from each side destroying the opposing enemy. The White Warrior stands up ready for the battle as the two leading armies are coming closer to each other.

* * *

(A year earlier)

At a certain part of Japan, there is a massive city. The buildings are tall and clean due to their shining windows and clean walls. Below it are the streets below. Like major metropolis, the streets filled with cars but not as much. The citizens here are walking along, doing their daily duties.

In an apartment, a boy is waking up. After stretching his body, he walks out of his room and go straight to the kitchen. He takes out an apron and wears it as he is preparing to make breakfast. The boy has a blonde portion over his brown hair. In addition, his face looks quite intimidating as if like a Yakuza member.

As he is cooking, a young girl is coming out of her room and is walking towards the table. The girl who is younger than the boy has two blonde horse tails, blue eyes and wearing red pajamas. Seeing what the teen is doing, she gives a smirk in her face.

"Kukuku, greetings my servant, what is today's feast?" said the girl.

The boy did not turn back, continuing preparing food and said "We're having miso soup and omelette."

"Hmmm. That should suffice my servant" the girl replied as she sit on a chair.

While the boy is placing food on the table, he looks at the girl and says "Kobato, why didn't you take all your stuff to your room?"

The girl hesitantly says "My servant, I am from the Blood Clan of the Night. I am beyond doing these menial tasks."

"Kobato" The boy strictly says causing her to pout a bit.

She then says "I'll do it when I get home."

"That's better." The boy is relief that the girl will do her task.

After finishing eating, the boy and the girl wore their school uniforms and were off to school. They are at a bus stop and the bus arrives to take them to their destination. When they seat, the boy looks outside seeing the terrain and sighs.

It has been a few weeks after they took residence at Zawame. Zawame is a large city that's built with clean streets, large buildings and a clean environment. There are two unique characteristics about Zawame that cause many people to move here. One, it is known for its wide array of schools allowing anyone to take their child to have a good education. Two, Zawame is a city that is well-regarded for its numerous advances in technology, courtesy of the Yggdrasill Corporation.

Their point of destination is near while the boy still thinks about the current situation. Due to their father's job, Kodaka Hasegawa and Kobato Hasegawa transferred to many schools. As a result, they have few friends. As of now, Zawame is the current location they transferred to.

The bus arrives at their school, St. Chronica Academy and they descend down the bus.

St. Chronica. Academy is a large campus with trees at the front of the entrance. It has both high school and middle school division allowing Kodaka and Kobato to be close to one another. It also has a church.

After taking his sister to her class, Kodaka went to his. Along the way, many students try to avoid him at any cost and muttering how glad they survive from meeting him. When he got to his class, the students in there turn their heads away from him, looking frightened. This causes the blonde male to sigh.

When he begin his first day of St. Chronica Academy , everyone was scared of his threatening appearance. This was not the first time; many of the schools that he transferred had the same event and end result. Unfortunately, this one is worse than the rest.

He took a bus to go to St, Chronica but he used the wrong one. As a result, he has to run there. When he got into class, his tired appearance was quite fear-inducing causing the students and even the teacher to back away. Since then, he's rumoured by the students to be a delinquent. His status in is even mentioned in a magazine, labelling him as one of the 'Top 10 Strangest Students' in all the schools of Zawame.

Same as usual, Kodaka simply shrugs at this and sit at his table. How he wishes that he can make friends?

As he looks around the class, he saw a long black-haired girl staring at him. These past few weeks, Kodaka sometimes see the girl staring at him. The girl realizes she's being spotted and starts to do something else.

"Hey did you hear it?"

"Yeah, It's that new product that's about to come out, the Lock Seeds"

"They sound cool"

'Me too, I'm going to get one once it comes out."

Kodaka eavesdrop from one of the group of students' conversation and they are talking about Yggdrasill's latest trend. The Lock Seeds. The Yggdrasill organization plays a part in Zawame's advances. They provided many services that allowed the city to become as prosperous as possible despite of its rumoured controversial actions.

Like the rest of his classmates, Kodaka is curious about the Lock Seeds. So far, any information about what they are has been kept tight. Whatever it is, he hopes it won't be a problem.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from St. Chronica is another school of Zawame. The incredibly detailed décor and tall height gave it a mansion like appearance. This is Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy was once an all-girls school before it changed into a co-ed. Beside the Academy is a large café where the students go there to relax and have a nice chat with their friends.

In the café, it is bustling with students as they chat and laugh while being served with the food and drinks. People who work there must wear waiter or waitress uniforms. A particular staff member, a teenager was serving his customers. He has blue hair, a feminine face and wears a waiter uniform.

"Here you are, mistress." as he places the cup on the table. "Thank you, Hayate" thankfully said the customer.

The door to the café opens and coming inside was a young woman. Her arrival has cause many students to stare at the latest arrival. She has a slender, curvaceous figure and has long red hair. Many of the students begin to mutter one another.

"Rias is so beautiful as ever."

"I wish I could be her boyfriend."

She is Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in Kuoh Academy. It is unknown where she lives but she's rumored to belong to a noble family which might explain her princess like figure. She is the object of affection and desire by the entire student body, both girls and boys. She walks to a table and sits down. The blue haired boy saw this and goes towards the table to get her order.

"Afternoon Mistress, may I take your order?" said the waiter.

Rias looks up and says "I will have green tea and a banana muffin."

"Understand" with the order listed, the waiter went to the kitchen to get what the girl wants. Rias seems content with the peaceful atmosphere while the others continue to stare at her. Not surprising for her since she had a cover in a magazine stating that she is the Number One Beauty in all the schools of Zawame .

The door to the café opens again revealing another student. However, when the students saw him, they look at him with contempt. The boy is brown-haired boy wearing glasses and is playing with some kind of handheld game console while walking. He stops by the table where Rias is and sits down on one of the chairs.

"What's Otamega doing here."

"How dare he sit with Rias."

"I'm going to kill him if he touches her."

Even though the students mutter about him negatively, the boy still plays his handheld game. That's what you get for being Keima Katsuragi. He is well-known for always carrying a PFP and playing with it in all of his classes at his school, Maijima Private High School. Like Kodaka, he is also one of the 'Top 10 Strangest Students' in all the schools of Zawame.

Initially, many students mock him by giving the nickname 'Otamega'. When Rias came into the picture and Keima starts hanging around with her sometimes at Kuoh, many of the students gave either death glares or death threats to the boy.

"You know, you should stop playing with those things. It will damage your eyes." advised the red-head. The boy takes no heed and plays his PFP.

"Hmph, this is more important." replied Keima.

Rias chuckle, just as expected. She has seen this behavior ever since they met. Keima's father, during his travels met Rias's father . Soon, they became good friends and they bring along their families to enhance the atmosphere.

In truth, Rias met Keima when they were young. Based on the mannerisms, they appear to be somewhat good friends. Although for the students who did not know about this relationship, they think Keima has an agenda and is using Rias to accomplish it.

"I just received word that Yggdrasill is about to unveil the Lock Seeds tomorrow." Rias says. Based on the lack of reaction from the boy as he is still playing with his console, he may have heard about the unveiling as well.

"It's going to be interesting once everyone get them." continued Rias.

The boy pause his game to adjust his glasses. "The 3D world is most imbecilic." remarked Keima . The boy has a high distaste towards the real world, seeing it as a place where the corrupt resides. His games, the 2D world in his case however is beautiful. In his opinion, the girls in the games are pure hearted and free from the dark world which is his own. Unfortunately, it is this reason many students want to pick on him.

"My, My. You really know how to make sharp words. Don't you Keima." Rias smirks.

"This is the truth Rias. I can predict that these fools will use the Lock Seeds to do trivial matters." the boy says while continue playing his PFP.

"Oh really. You're playing games just like everyone." Rias's remark causes him to look up at her, upset at what she said.

"Don't compare me with them. They are nothing but insects to me." the boy boasts.

"Sorry for the wait" The two look up and saw the blue haired waiter arrive with Rias's order.

"Here is your order Madam." The waiter says as he places them on the table.

"Thank you, Ayasaki" the girl said.

The waiter look at Keima and asks "May I take your order sir?"

The glasses wearing boy replies "No, thank you. I'm here to visit." With that, the waiter leaves to serve the other customers. Alone again, the pair continue their conversation.

"In any case, we are ordered to check the portals. We don't want any of _them_ to get into the real world, do we?" Rias says while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there." replied Keima. With that done, Rias enjoys her meal.

* * *

An hour later, Rias leaves the café. Unknown to her, she's being watched by a brown haired boy with a lecherous face, who is hiding in a bush. The boy stares at the red head girl with stars in his eyes while drooling from the mouth. He begins to mutter to himself.

"RIAS. YOU'RE SO HOT. IF WE COULD MEET FACE TO FACE, I HOPE YOU'LL DON'T MIND I GR-"

Suddenly, one of his ears pulled by a hand belonging to a girl. The girl has brown hair which is tied to have twin pony tails. From the look of her face, she is pouting at the boy for doing this strange act.

"Issei, you should not think about indecent things" the girl says.

"Can't help it Irina, Rias is so beauty-OW OW OW-" Issei was trying to get his friend, Irina to stop pinching his ears harder. The brown haired girl does not like Issei thinking about perverted thoughts about girls since he has a reputation in this city for being in the 'Top 10 Strangest Students'.

"Anyway, we have to go back. Everyone is waiting for us." Irina says as she drags Issei away from Kuoh Academy.

"Wait, I want to … OW … see Rias more…. OW… stop doing that." The brown-haired boy tries in vain.

* * *

**St. Chronica Academy **

It was almost sundown and just about everyone left to go to their homes or apartments. Kodaka on the other hand was still here. He was about to pick up his sister but he forgot to get his gym uniform.

He arrives at his classroom and was about to open the door until…

Hahahah.

He hears a small laugh inside the classroom. Curious, he peek a bit through the almost closed-door and saw the black-haired girl again.

"Tomo, stop that. Hahahaha"

For Kodaka, this is the first time he saw the girl laughing. She was usually quiet and did not talk with her classmates. What's strange is that there was no one else here. He did not have time to continue observing the girl as he needs to pick up Kobato. With that, he slides the door open causing the girl to stop what she is doing.

The girl is surprised before returning to her cold look. The boy hesitates a bit before going to his seat to get the gym clothes. While the boy put the clothes in his bag, he looks at the girl.

"What?" the girl says.

Kodaka responds "Uh. Can you see ghosts?"

This causes the girl to say "Huh" in confusion.

Kodaka kindly says to her "It's just that you were talking to someone…"

"You saw it!?" the girl look embarrassed before returning to her normal self and says " I was…. I was talking to my friend. My air friend."

After a moment of silence, the boy responds "Come again? Air friend? What does that mean?"

"It's just like my words. You know, like the air guitar. That is my friend" the girl calmly says.

"So you were talking to your friend?" questioned Kodaka.

The girl then says "Yes, we were talking about our time we went to the amusement park and we got hit on by some guys…"

Since she was talking to an imaginative friend, Kodaka find it hard to swallow what this student says. "Is that really true?" he replies.

"Of course it is. What are you staring at?" The girl says fiercely.

Kodaka sighs and tells to her "You should really make some friends."

The girl is unwearied "You're really one to talk. The new transfer student lectures students about how to make friends."

"I've been here for a while now. So, I'm not new anymore." Kodaka states.

"Oh, you've been here for a month now and you still didn't make any friends. You must be a lonely guy" the girl says bluntly.

This causes the blonde teen to twitch "I don't want to hear that from the one who talk to invisible people!"

The girl look at the boy with a fierce look "Don't make fun of Tomo. She's cute, smart and kind unlike you. She'll … never betray me." After she said that, she looks away from Kodaka and looks quite sad.

Seeing the situation, Kodaka sighs and get his bag. As he was about to leave, he look at the girl and says "Don't try to live in your own world. You have opportunities that are at your lap. Don't waste it." With that, he leaves to get her sister. Unknown to him, the girl still look sad as he leaves.

* * *

**Hasegawa's Apartment**

It is night time and most of Zawame's citizens are sleeping to prepare for another day. For those who are still awake, particularly Kodaka is preparing food for tomorrow's meals. While he is looking at the fridge, he saw not a lot of food left. He gets a jacket and went out of the apartment to get the necessary groceries.

* * *

At the grocery store, there are not a lot of people here with only a few customers. While Kodaka is looking through the cans, he notice someone staring at him from behind one of the shelves. The person hides back causing Kodaka to move away a bit. While he is backing away, he accidentally hit someone.

Kodaka turn around and saw a short black-haired boy. There's also a few groceries dropped out of the bag which is presumably from this person.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." said Kodaka as he picks up the stuff and put it in the black-haired boy's bag.

The boy looks at Kodaka and says "It's okay."

After putting the groceries in the bag, Kodaka give it to the black-haired teenager. Kodaka looks back causing the boy he bumped into to look in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" the boy asks.

"Never mind. It's probably nothing" Kodaka assures the black haired teen.

"Ichika, are you done?" the two look at the source of the sound and there are two girls. One girl has a blonde pony tail while the other has long hair and wearing an eye patch over her left eye.

"Yes." He tells the girls before looking at Kodaka.

He says "Excuse I need to go, nice meeting you." The teen walks towards his female friends. Kodaka is a bit surprised that the male teen did not look scared at him. Did he meet someone who has the guts to talk to him properly?

However, he realized he forgot that someone was following him. Going to the exact location where he last saw the person, he rushes in and saw the person jumping back. It is the long black-haired girl from his school.

"Why are you following me?" Kodaka questions the girl.

The girl instead stands proud and says "Huh, don't be ridiculous, Why do you think that?"

This causes the blonde teen to reply "Because you are still wearing your school uniform." The girl flinched a bit after hearing what he said. He really hit the bull's-eye.

* * *

After getting the groceries, Kodaka decides to take the girl to her home before going back.

"So, why were you following me?" asked Kodaka.

With no other option, the girl just sigh in defeat and tells the boy "I think back what you said and I think that you and I are no different. We can both agree that we haven't made any friends for this month."

"Okay" he says.

"Thus, I decide we should form a club" the girl announces.

"A club?" he tilt his head in confusion.

The girl just reply in annoyance "Didn't your brain already pick that up? I'm saying we make a club to become better people and make friends."

Judging by how she followed him to the grocery store, Kodaka knows what she wants. "Let me guess, you need members and I'm the closest one you have."

"Indeed" the girl confirms. "Now that you have joined up, we need to find more."

"Hold it, I didn't say I want join." Kodaka argues with the black-haired teen.

"You need friends, don't you? With this club, we can find out what the masses like and dislike. If this goes well, we'll have tons of friends." she said.

Kodaka think for a bit. It's true that he hasn't made any friends and everyone are terrified of him. With this club, he could have help in finding what needs to be done to get friends. Kodaka look at the black-haired girl and said "Okay. I'm in."

"Excellent. Before I forget, let me tell you my name. My name is Yozora Mikazuki." She tells.

Kodaka follow suit "My name is Kodaka Hasegawa. It's nice to meet you."

He hopes that Yozora's plan will work. If he kept doing this routine, he'll be depressed more than anything. Kodaka stops for a bit, realizing the place they are in. "Huh, are you sure this is the way?"

Yozora look around and she is confused as well. It seems while they were talking, they stray away from the direction to her house and into a district full of old buildings. Now, they are at what appears to be an old building in the middle of a field.

"Where should we go?" Kodaka was thinking of a way to get back to their original course until they heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?" the boy says.

Kodoka and Yozora attempt to find the source of the sound. They trace it to the back of the building. When they did, they found something that causes their eyes to open wide.

In front of them is a portal of some kind. What's interesting to note is that around the portal, it look like a zipper. Below the portal are some sorts of plants. They did not look ordinary as they vary in shapes.

Kodaka look closer at one of the plants "What are they?" This is not like any plant he ever seen. Before he can inspect it more, he saw Yozora getting close to the portal.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kodaka.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm investigating. "said the black-haired girl.

Kodaka just reply "Don't you think it's dangerous that you go into somewhere that you don't know."

Yozora just 'Hmph' and says "Shut up. My interests are piqued and there's nothing that can stop me from finding out more." With that said, she enters the portal.

Kodaka sighs as he can't believe that Yozora would be foolish to go into an unknown place. On the other hand, she did talk to her "air friend". Nonetheless, he follows her and enters the portal to make sure she's alright.

* * *

Once he enters the portal, Kodaka realize he is in a forest. However, this is no ordinary forest. There is a thin mist around the area and the trees are lined with vines. What's strange about the vines is that dangling with them are weird-looking flowers. It's strange. They look like the ones outside the portal. Does this mean that this is place where the strange plants came from?

He pulls some of the fruits out of the vines. The flowers he took are purple and on top of them, it looks like the shackles of a padlock.

Before he could react, his arm felt like its being pulled. He look up and saw Yozora dragging him quickly behind the trees.

"What are you – " Yozora covers Kodaka's mouth and shush at him. She takes a peek out of the hiding spot. Curious, he does so and saw some things that make him tremble a bit.

Some short distances away from the teenagers are a pair of hunchback creatures who are plucking the flowers from the vines of the trees and eating them. The creatures look like insects. They are grey in colour, have large claws and have faces that look like flat masks.

Kodaka look at the flowers he took. So the flower is some kind of food to them. Very interesting. The boy shook his head and realizes they're in a world filled with strange plants and monsters. Those things look like they can tear a person's limb with ease. He and Yozora must get out of here before-

RRRROOOAAARRR!

Kodaka and Yozora look turn around and saw a monster different from the ones they saw. It is thin in appearance. It is covered with brown and green colour fur and spikes. It has a tail and the head looks like a monkey with fangs.

The creature saw the pair of humans and roar at them before rushing towards them. Kodaka grabs Yozora's hand and they run away from the beast. It was intense as the creature is moving at a fast pace. Luckily, the teens are faster and they manage to evade and hide under a bush. The creature looks around and decides to go somewhere else.

Kodaka and Yozora are panting after managing to escape their pursuer. As they are resting to get their breaths, Kodaka feel something unusual on the ground. He looks below and found a strange belt buckle. The device is almost rectangular in shape. At the left side of it, there is a lever that looks like a knife. In the middle of the device, there is a hexagonal shaped hole.

When Kodaka pick it up, Yozora look at it and says "What is that?". Those words Kodaka can agree. Was this device made here or did someone else go inside the portal before them.

RRROOOOAAARRR!

The monster's roar is heard again. Remembering that they are still being chased, they rush back to the portal and get out.

* * *

"That was close." Kodaka said relief.

Yozora raise her eyebrows "Wait, how we close it before that thing –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the monkey creature burst out of the portal and lands on the ground. It looks up and sees it surrounding that is different from the forest it came from before turning its attention at the teens. The creature snarls causing the teens to run again. During the chaos, Kodaka drop the belt buckle.

When they arrive at the middle of the district, Kodaka yells "Go. Get help." With no other choice, the girl complies while the boy stays behind to hold the monster off.

The monster arrives at Kodaka's location and attempt to lunge at the teen. Thinking quickly, Kodaka grabs a metal pipe and hit it before it got close. Unfortunately, it is not effective. The monkey beast hit Kodaka in retaliation, grabs his neck and throws him away. When the blonde teen hits the ground, he tries to get up while his mouth was dripping blood. So this is how he is going to die, getting mauled by a creature that came from a mysterious forest. Just as he is about to accept defeat, he heard footsteps.

Looking at his side, he saw a young woman coming towards him. She has mid length blonde hair, heterochromic eyes, a necklace around her neck, black boots on her feet and wearing a white dress.

When she got close to Kodaka, she pulls out something. Kodaka saw the woman is holding the belt buckle he dropped. She places it on his waist. The device envelops around his mid-section. Kodaka now realise he is wearing the belt.

Kodaka notices something glowing in his pocket. He pulls it out and saw the two flowers he took are glowing bright. Once it dims down, the flowers are replaced with padlocks. The first padlock has a body shaped like an orange. The second one's shaped like a strawberry.

"Use the Lock Seed" the woman in white dress says.

Kodaka just tilt his head in confusion. Was she referring to the padlocks in his hands. Wait a minute, these are the Lock Seeds. The product Yggdrasill is going to release.

He heard a roar and saw the monster appearing before them. Not wanting the creature to attack, he uses the orange padlock and unknowingly presses a button causing the shackle to open up.

**ORANGE!**

Kodaka look at the padlock. Did it talk? All of a sudden, a zipper moves forward in a circle, opening the same portal he and Yozora saw except it is above his head. Kodaka look up and saw a giant orange sphere in it. The monster stops for a moment to see what's happening. Shrugging it off, Kodaka places the padlock on his belt and press the shackle down.

**LOCK ON!**

The padlock releases a horn sound. Kodaka pushes the knife like lever down causing the orange-shaped front of the padlock to flip down and a symbol materializes.

**ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS TO THE STAGE!**

The orange sphere descends and engulfs his head while it releases energy over his body. His body is now wearing a purple suit that has orange pads on his knees and feet. Next, the sphere splits up into four parts and cover Kodaka's body with orange armour. He is now wearing a mask that is shaped like a samurai and a large visor.

Fully transformed, Kodaka check the armour that he is wearing. On his right hand, he is wielding a sword with the blade shaped like an orange slice. He looks at the left side of his waist and saw another sword.

The monster continues to advance and jump towards the two. Kodaka see this and did a flip kick causing the monkey monster to go over them. The creature gets up and turns towards them.

"Excuse me" Kodaka says to the woman as he marches forward to confront the monkey.

The monkey tries to swipe at the armoured boy but he ducks under it and use his orange slice shaped sword to slash at the creature's waist. The creature snarls in pain. Kodaka continues to slash at it until the monkey monster grab his hand and kick Kodaka's chest.

Kodaka rolls to the ground and the monkey creature jumps up, firing black pellets. Kodaka saw this and continues to roll to avoid being hit. He gets up and attempts to slash it again. The monkey anticipated this use its tail to grab Kodaka's leg to make him fall down and kick the weapon away.

The creature starts to choke Kodaka but he retaliates by using his other sword to slash at its chest. This causes it to let Kodaka go.

After moving back, Kodaka and the creature circle around one another and attack. The creature fires its pellets again but Kodaka dodges it and strike the creature at the shoulder. After the slash, Kodaka notices his second sword has a yellow tab on it. Curious, he pulls the tab, accidentally press the trigger and the sword fires a blast near the ground where the creature landed causing it to jump back.

Knowing how it works, Kodaka pulls the tab again and press the trigger. The sword fires at the monkey creature four more times before the weapon stops firing. With the creature still feeling wobbly, Kodaka uses this as an opportunity to grab his first sword on the ground.

Now wielding two swords, he rushes at the creature and slashes it at its chest and shoulders. The creature uses its tail again to lunge at the rider but Kodaka grabs and slashes it, cutting the tail from the monkey, who is screaming in pain.

Kodaka then notices a hole at the bottom of his second sword. He then looks back at his orange sliced sword and wonders. He put the swords' pommels together and it forms a double bladed weapon. With it, he spins his weapon and slashes at the creature twice as fast. The last strike causes the monkey creature to roll back in pain.

"Use the Lock Seed." Kodaka look at his side and saw the woman again. This causes him to move back in shock.

"What do you mean?" questioned the armoured boy.

The woman walks towards Kodaka and pulls out the Orange Lockseed.

**LOCK OFF!**

She attaches it at the Gun/sword blade part causing it to glow.

**LOCK ON! **

The monster is getting back up and Kodaka readies himself to strike.

**1-0-0-0!**

When the Monkey fires it pellet, Kodaka spins his double blade to block them. Once he blocks all of them, the gun/sword part glows brighter and Kodaka slashes in front of the creature causing two energy waves to hit it. Due to the power of the waves, the monkey creature is engulfed in an energy field, trapping it.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

His orange slice shaped part glows next and Kodaka uses it to march and slash at the creature. Once he run past it, Kodaka stops and the creature explodes.

Kodaka look back to confirm the creature is gone. Once he did, he pulls the Lock Seed out of his double blade and put it back at the belt. He flips the front part back to its original position allowing him to transform back to his human self. Kodaka is relief that he defeated the creature until the woman in the white dress appears to him again.

"Be warned. Your choice now will turn the course of fate. Continue down this path and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight till the bitter end till the world is dyed in your image." The woman proclaims.

Kodaka is confused. What does this mean and what does this have to do with the forest filled with monsters, the Lock Seeds and his transformation?

"Hasegawa" Kodaka hear someone shout his name and turn around to see Yozora trying to find him. Yozora saw him and run towards him. Kodaka turn back and the woman is nowhere to be seen.

When Yozora arrives, she asks "I couldn't find any help so I went back to find you. Where were you and where is that monsters that was chasing us?"

Having no other choice, Kodaka says "I …..defeated it."

Yozora sweat drops and say "Huh".

"Whatever let's just go before more of them come." Kodaka says as he drags Yozora away from this area. This is a strange day for Kodaka. He meets Yozora, the girl who wants to form a friendship club, went into a world filled with monsters and turn into an armoured warrior. Can this day get any stranger?

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, two people are watching them leaving the district. On top of one of the buildings are Rias and Keima. Rias is sitting near the ledge while Keima is standing up playing his PFP. It seems they saw everything including Kodaka's transformation.

"Oh my, looks like a new one has appeared." said Rias who then starts talking to her compatriot "Did you get everything?"

"Yes but not enough to have a clear analysis of the situation." Keima replies while staring at his PFP.

Rias chuckles a bit. "At least he took care of that Inves."

"Once I have enough data, I will see the ending." Keima proclaims.

Rias smiles at him and closes her eyes "It's time we check on the portal. Are you ready Zangetsu?"

Keima did not reply. He put his console away and took out a Lock Seed with the front shaped like a melon.

**LOCK ON!**

**Note: This one was a real thrill to write. If any of you are interested in adopting this story. Please PM me.**


End file.
